diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Tempest Rush
damage as Physical while running. | class = Monk | skill_cat = Secondary | gen = | cd = | level_required = | res = Active | damage_type = Physical | cost = Spirit per tick | other = Channeled; Can be cast while moving | skill_image = TempestRush1.jpg }}Tempest Rush is a Secondary Monk skill. It is one of the few skills that truly benefit from Hexing Pants of Mr. Yan. In-game While active, the Monk will forcibly move (using this skill does not break any existing Immobilize effects, but renders the Monk immune to them while channeling; cannot be cast if Immobilized), hitting enemies they collide with for 390% damage per tick, roughly 10 yards radius. Damage is done once every 12 frames (5 times each second). Under the Tempest Rush, the Monk may move through enemies freely, but not through obstacles and walls. This skill is especially effective with Momentum. Runes *'Northern Breeze': damage type changes to Holy, reduces the channeling cost of to 25 Spirit, and increases damage to 500% (unlocked at level 11). *'Tailwind': also increases the movement speed by 25% while the Tempest Rush is active. This increase ignores the normal 25% limit (unlocked at level 20). *'Flurry': damage type changes to Cold. While channeling, the Monk builds up Flurry stacks, up to 100, at the rate of 3 stacks per tick. When the channeling stops, all enemies within 15 yards of the Monk suffer 90% damage as Cold for every stack of Flurry. The stacks are cleared after the blast (unlocked at level 33). *'Electric Field': damage type changes to Lightning, and while channeling, enemies within 20 yards are shocked for 135% damage as Lightning per tick (unlocked at level 45). *'Bluster': damage type changes to Fire, enemies hit are knocked back and deal 20% less damage for 4 seconds (unlocked at level 56). Non-rune enhancements *'Taeguk' (Legendary Gem): increases damage done by 2% per tick (+0.04% per rank) and armor by 2% per tick (rank 25 bonus), stacking up to 10 times. *'Warstaff of General Quang' (Legendary Daibo): Tempest Rush gains Tailwind rune in addition to any other. Damage type is determined by the chosen rune. *'Balance' (Legendary Daibo): increases damage by 450-600%, and if Tempest Rush tick of damage hits 3 enemies or less, it gains 100% Critical Hit chance. *'Hexing Pants of Mr. Yan' (Legendary Pants): Spirit generation and damage are increased by 25% while moving (and reduced by 20-25% while standing still). *'Cesar's Memento' (Legendary Bracers): after being hit by Blind, Stun or Freeze, enemies suffer 600-800% more damage from Tempest Rush. *'Mantle of Channeling' (Legendary Pauldrons): while channeling Tempest Rush, increases damage done by 20-25% and reduces damage taken by 25%. *'Won Khim Lau' (Legendary Fist Weapon): hitting with Tempest Rush will activate Cyclone Strike, and both skills deal 500-600% increased damage. *'Monkey King's Garb Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): each active stack of Sweeping Wind increases damage by 1500%. *'Patterns of Justice Set' (Set Bonus for 4 items): attacking with Tempest Rush reduces damage taken by 50% and increases Spirit Regeneration by 50. *'Patterns of Justice Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): attacking with Tempest Rush while Sweeping Wind is active will temporarily increase the size of Sweeping Wind after hitting over 30 times within a short period and increases all damage by 15,000%. Trivia * Regardless of which weapon type the Monk uses, Tempest Rush is animated with Daibo. Category:Monk Skills